12 Days in 1
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Basically, a full day spent helping friends to pass the time to meet up with the one guy she wants to see before the holidays. (#4 Fusion Fall one shot; loosely based off the Twelve Days of Christmas. Mostly CN characters, eventually Ben x OC. Happy Holidays!)


**Hey guys. Now this is the most complicated piece I've written yet. And this is loosely based off the Twelve Days of Christmas but this one shot all happens in one day. I did my best. And featuring most of my fave CN characters in it. Also, in my Fusionfall version, Clone Wars is part of it. And there's Ben x OC at the end.  
**

 **Anyway, get into the feels and enjoy; whoever you are.**

* * *

She hummed as she set down the glass box gently on the lab table and saw the contents inside.

" _12 filled beakers._ "

"Thank you, Georgethe. My helping droids have a bug problem and need some fixing. So, it's nice to have some hands on help," Dexter explained as he was handling some papers with detailed work on a new project.

"You're welcome, Dex." She was secretly glad she was one of the few people close to the boy genius that get to call him that. He smiled at that. "So, do you need any more help?" She checked the clock overhead for the time.

"No, thank you. I'll take it from here."

She spoke quickly. "Kay, bye!" She ran off from the lab, leaving Dex perplexed.

OOO

She sang a bit as she lightly pushed the last of the huge ball of candy.

" _11 Jaw Breakers._ "

She spun around as Edd caught it and rolled it into the giant, well fitted cart where the other jaw breakers were. "Wow! I can't imagine how many cavities the others will get! Oh, I begged Eddy not to go overboard with the order. Ed, however, was so enthusiastic that he clapping like a walrus, waiting for them," Edd rambled.

"Well, you're lucky that this sweet tooth here has quite a few connections," Georgethe mused pointing to herself, "though they will need payment." Edd nodded eagerly while giving her a pouch of sweets in return. "Just keep an eye on the cart; it's a long trip back to the Cul-De-Sac. You have a good day, Edd."

"And good tidings to you, Miss – " Edd was cut off by a gust of the cold air as Georgethe ran off, " – And I'm alone."

OOO

She watched and counted down as Chowder munched on his favorite food in the kitchen of the cafeteria, waiting as he tried breaking his latest eating record.

" _10 Purple Nurples._ "

He collapsed on his butt, heavily breathing as his newly large stomach peaked out from his clothes. "How – many – was – that?"

"Forty five."

"Aw man! Last time it was fifty!"

She pulled him up by his hand and said, "Well, I suggest not having a quick snack before trying to break the Purple Nurple eating record, if I were you." She patted him on the back, resulting in him burping out a big purple cloud. "But hey, you had ten nurples left. All you got to do is resist eating before breaking the record, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, you think you could – " He was blown away by a quick gust of air as he swore he saw her taking off " – Never mind."

OOO

She yelped as she gripped Fiskerton's shoulders as Ge grabbed the stuffed notebook.

" _9 stuffed notebooks._ "

Zon screeched a bit as she ate some food from her post and watched as Zak helped Ge get down easily; even a tall person like her had quite a fear of heights and it's a story best saved for another time. "I still can't believe you're moving back to your base."

Zak sighed sadly as he took the book from her outstretched hands. "I can't either. But Mom and Dad want us to go back to our roots. And we have a better chance of finding Doyle using every resource we have." Komodo revealed himself by Zak's leg, startling Ge a bit. He noticed and chuckled, "Don't worry. He's friendly once you get to know him."

"Well, I do know that you, Zak Saturday, need to start doing your chores more early."

"Well … I – I was – in need of … company." All 3 pets looked at him with evident hurt. "I mean human company. You guys are just as needed." He smiled appreciatively at them.

"Well, you're lucky we're buds or else this would have been so awkward." They shared a laugh before they continued cleaning up Zak's room, surprisingly big for a preteen. "How much more papers are on this floor?"

"Yeah, I draw a lot."

"Ooh, me too!" Suddenly, the clock's ticking triggered something in her head. "Oh this is gonna take a while."

OOO

Ge yelped as she almost dropped the tray before Octus caught it.

" _8 trays of cookies._ "

"Careful! They're fresh out of the oven." Ilana cautioned her. All four of them were making treats for some future Christmas thing and Ilana, being the sweetie at heart, was in the mood for baking. That and she wanted some bonding in the mix. Including cinnamon. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because I still have other deeds to perform. I mean it, I'm surprised I could squeeze in so much today." Ge admitted, putting her red fingers under a running faucet. She swore she heard Lance mutter, "I can't stand it."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wouldn't have asked you if I had known – "

"Ilana, you guys are my friends. And if I can't be out on the field as much, then I'd rather spend my time around great people instead of by myself. Plus, I want a cookie."

Ilana gushed over. "Aw! Well, it's nice to know we can count on you. Isn't she sweet, Lance?"

Octus looked over to see the mullet guy's head fall over and taking in deep breaths. "I detect that he's taking a nap."

"LANCE!" Ilana screamed.

Said guy jumped in his seat and dropped the bowl of cookie mix on the floor. He raised a brow as Ilana gave him dagger eyes. "What?"

OOO

She laughed hysterically as she hung on for dear life at the speed they were going. Rex is indeed a man of speed; he rode his bike and Ge wrapped one arm around his waist while she held the box to her chest; containing tiny creatures.

" _7 Evo Bunnies._ "

"Thanks for doing the rounds with me!" Rex hollered over the loud gusts of wind.

"No problem!" Ge called back. "So, there was a small leak?"

"Yeah!" Rex rounded the curb in the small park. "One of the vets reported a hole in the wall, probably left by a Fusion spawn that broke it. They took care of it, but some of the bunnies under testing got loose. I figured I'd get it done on the condition that we team up. Besides, I've been meaning to get a look at your cute little face," Rex flirted. Ge rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. She had a feeling he enjoyed being around her. Though just for fun, amusing times. Never as intense as when she was with Ben … she blushed at the thought.

"Got the last one!" Rex grabbed the furry guy by the ears and tossed it over, Ge barely able to catch it in the box. Rex slowed his ride to a stop and pulled his goggles up to show his brown eyes. He turned around to grin at her. "Well, that's taken care of! So, you want to grab some food?"

Ge smile apologetically "I would but I have other errands to do. Maybe next time."

"You sure?"

She handed him the box and hugged him. "I'm sure. Later Salazar." She waved before running off. Rex shook his head, smirking.

"Later."

OOO

"I was expecting something like this," Georgethe said intrigued. On one of the platforms near Dex Labs, Georgethe watched as Gwen was floating several random items for magic practice. Kevin included.

" _6 magic trinkets._ "

And yes, Kevin can count, kinda.

"Gwen, you still find a way to amaze me." Ge admired. Gwen Tennyson was indeed an idol to adore when it comes to magic. Said girl smiled bashfully as she floated Indian-style, glowing pink as she did her work. And Kevin was high above ground, waving his arms and legs as he was very flustered.

"Thanks. So, how are things with you and Ben?" Of course, keeping their relationship a secret from his cousin and best friend was something Ben decided was no longer an issue. They were all best friends and he could trust them with this. The four of them … they're a team too. Plus, the warm smiles and dotty eyes made it so obvious.

Ge gave a shy smile. "Oh, well … let's just say the feeling never goes away."

Gwen smiled warmly, knowing how she feels when she heard another voice "Uh Gwen?! Can you put me down now?!" Kevin hollered from above. She nodded and her eyes glowed brighter as she brought them all down. Meanwhile, Ge had to hurry up if she was going to see a certain green eyed hero …

OOO

She sprang from the jump pad and swung down from the Christmas lights that hung at the lowest level of the tree house and landed right before Sector V.

" _5 KND Operatives._ "

Numbuh One sighed as he hung some more around the door while the others flew around on jet packs doing the same as well as well, commotion around them as other fighters chatted or helped decorate the gigantic base "Man, the holiday season has been stacking high on decorations lately." He breathed out, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Well, it only happens once a year so make the most of it, right?"

"Yep. And Numbuh Four was suppose to help me out here, but he was shipped off there at the last minute."

"I heard that!" Numbuh Four hollered.

"You were suppose to, ya numb skull!" Numbuh Five shouted back.

"La la la la la, la la la la!" Numbuh Three sung as she twirled around Wally, spinning them around as he yelled at how fast they were going. "Kuki! Slow down!"

Georgethe grinned. "Well, you're lucky I'm being a helping hand today."

"That I am." Nigel grinned back.

"There's still more to do inside. But don't worry, we'll take it from here." Numbuh Two said.

Suddenly, she nodded and spoke as she ran off. "Well, okay. I've got places to go. Bye guys!" Georgethe left via zip line.

Both KND operative stared back to where she went. "Um … bye."

OOO

She held the stack of boxes as Wilt grabbed ornaments to decorate their tree in Fosters, Eduardo trying to kiss Bloo as they ran around the tree, and Coco was holding a tray of hot cocoa and she handed out some.

" _4 Imaginary Friends._ "

"Azul, let me kiss you!" Ed cried out as he chased Bloo with mistletoe hanging from his horn again.

"No Ed! Not again!" Bloo screamed. Georgethe almost choked as she drank some hot cocoa watching the two.

"So, is everyone going away for the holidays?" Ge asked.

"Pretty much. Though there are some who don't have anywhere to go so they're staying at one of the tree house sectors or at one of the lab bases." Wilt explained. Ge nodded when Wilt asked, "So, what are your holiday plans?"

She had to muster up enough strength to give a smile. "Stay at our apartment, just the four of us. It'll be fine." Wilt nodded off as Coco gave him a mug while Ge looked at the drink. Her reflection showed someone that was gearing up for what lies ahead …

OOO

"How many does that make?" Bubbles asked. She waited as Blossom counted under their giant Christmas tree in their family suite, Ge watching on stand by.

" _3 Powerpuff girls._ "

"45." Blossom stated.

"What?! But – but – but that only means we have more to wrap!" Bubbles panicked.

"How many presents do you need to wrap?" Georgethe asked.

"Too much is never enough," Buttercup slyly remarked, helping Bubbles wrap gifts. Ge couldn't understand how much was enough, until she realized that it would never end. "Hey Georgie, get wrapping!"

"Don't call me Georgie." She grumbled, always hating that nickname. Ge was just fine. Especially when Ben says it … she blushed as she was getting closer to the time as planned …

OOO

She almost leaped into the docking bay as she saw the Twilight ahead. She walked up the ramp and inside to see Ahsoka tinkering down below and Anakin working on the console.

" _2 Jedi buddies._ "

Ge walked carefully over the floor when she heard familiar beeps. She smiled adoringly at the blue and white astromech droid. "Hey there, little buddy." R2 beeped right back. She walked up to stand on his right as he was underneath the control panel, a box of tools on his left as he tinkered with a wrench. "Sorry for the delay."

He crawled out under to show his stained cheeked face. "Why am I not surprised?" Her shoulders slumped when he gave a grin. "Get to work, shorty." Ge grinned back and nodded. "Yes sir!" She saluted and marched off, hearing him chuckle. She jumped down to see Ahsoka wearing goggles and she smiled to see her Torgrutan friend again. Ge had to remind herself to get to work to get the half hour to pass so she hummed as she worked on a circuit carefully.

Just 30 minutes … and just like that, it came and went. And so did she. She quickly said later before running out of the ship, with her three buddies peaking their heads out to see her run through the big double doors. Anakin raised a brow. "Now where's she going?" Ahsoka shrugged though her eyes gave a curious gleam as to where she went …

OOO

Just as 3:15 struck, the hallway was empty. Except for a certain alien hero on duty. He was looking down at the tablet, trying to memorize new intel for the next meeting. He was whistling as he didn't look up when he heard running. Footsteps clanking from ahead. His green eyes broke from the screen only to widen in shock as he almost fell over by the force that collided with him.

Arms wrapped around his neck and soft lips touched his and before he knew it, one of his arms wrapped around their waist, walking back a bit to have his back rest on the wall to help support them both; especially since their kiss was making his legs go all wobbly.

" _And a kiss to you from me._ "

He pulled back a bit to smirk. "Right on time."

"Sorry. People needed me."

"I wish I can have you all to myself."

She shyly smiled "What about now?"

His watch clad hand went up to cup the back of her neck, making her head lean back to have his lips dip down. She sighed as his lips trailed from her collar bone, her neck, behind her ear, then her cheek, a dot on the nose and hovered just above the lips. He gave a smug smirk.

"I say Christmas came early for me."

"Brat," she muttered.

He chuckled as he kissed her deeply, pulling her snugged into him, not letting her go. His wet mouth encased hers as she sighed, feeling overwhelmed as his tongue grabbed hers and his hands went under her shirt, caressing her skin and she smiled giddy. He flipped them over, pinning her to the wall and gently put the pad down to grab her cheeks, deepening the kiss and just as she tried pushing him off a bit he growled in resistance, making her shiver. He smirked as he felt it and he sped things up.

Just as she felt ready to burn right up, he pulled back and brushed a loose curl behind her ear, caressing her cheek and grinned. "Damn, I've missed you."

"Likewise."

"Which is why I got something for you." He slightly pulled back to grab something from his jacket pocket. "Call it an early Christmas present." He revealed a shimmering silver wrapped box with a sky blue bow. She gasped and graciously took it. He had one hand on the wall to lean a bit as she unwrapped it to reveal a small velvet box. Once she pulled up the lid, she cried softly. It was a silver chained necklace with only a white heart charm, embedded with tiny blue and purple gems. The corners of her lips turned up and she couldn't stop staring at the beauty.

"Oh Ben! This is … I don't know what to say." She looked up, tears pricking a bit. Ben smiled warmly down at her.

"I can." He took the necklace out and put it around her neck, slowly letting his hands grace her neck. "This is just a token of how much you mean to me." Her shy smile just made him have to cup her cheeks again.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Yeah you did." He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering the rest so only they could hear. "You're all that I really need." She hugged him around the waist and he kept her secure in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with me? It'll just be us with Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max." Ge shook her head no.

"I – I'll be fine. Just me, Anakin, Ahsoka and R2." She would be over the moon if she got to spend the holidays with Ben and his family but deep down, she felt she wasn't comfortable with spending them with knowing what else this would mean. That this would be the first time she didn't have her parents to celebrate with her anymore. She was truly the only one left. And even though Ben made her feel so comfy and safe, she didn't feel it was right to leave her new 'family' these next few days to spend them with Ben. Anakin saved her and took her in when she had no one. She owed him that much. "Besides, we can always call each other. Texts, face time, you could even come as Jetray and just say hi."

"You sure?" She nodded and he hugged her tighter. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know." She kept having those dreary thoughts in her mind that Ben finally noticed the cloudy look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Instead of her answering him, Ben's eyes widen when she buried her face in his shirt. "What is it? What's wrong?" She sniffled and he started brushing her hair softly. "Ge, talk to me."

"I just … I'm already missing you."

He smiled warmly and gave her another squeeze. "Believe me, I know. I'll miss you too. But the moment I come back, expect a ton of hugs, kisses and a whole lot of me." Her giggle was muffled but he still took it. "You'll be on my mind the whole time. And if you need anything, anything at all, call. I may not hear it the first few rings but I will answer." She giggled again and he pulled her back gently to see her rosy face. "Okay?"

She may not still feel well about spending Christmas without her family. But by thinking about Anakin, her friends, and Ben, she realized that they're her family now. It may not feel the same but they mean so much to her. It was enough. She smiled, her strength returning.

"Okay."

* * *

 **And now, I'm gonna rest. For an eternity. And I will edit this to fix grammar and stuff. But there will be a two part Fusionfall piece coming up, hopefully next month or so.**

 **Anyway, happy holidays, guys. Merry Christmas!**

 **And I hope you have a Happy New Year!**

 **This is DG signing out. Bye!  
**


End file.
